Film and cameras that are all in one, commonly referred to as single-use or one-time-use cameras, have become well known. The one-time-use camera is a simple point-and-shoot type comprising an opaque plastic main body part which supports a conventional film cartridge in a cartridge receiving chamber, an unexposed film roll prewound from the film cartridge onto a film take-up spool in a film supply chamber, a backframe opening between the cartridge receiving and film supply chambers for exposing successive frames of the filmstrip, a fixed-focus taking lens, a film metering mechanism with a rotatably supported metering sprocket that engages the filmstrip, a manually rotatable film winding thumbwheel rotatably engaged with a film spool inside the film cartridge, a single-blade shutter, a manually depressible shutter release button, a rotatable frame counter for indicating the number of exposures remaining to be made on the filmstrip, a direct see-through viewfinder having front and rear viewfinder lenses, and in some models an electronic flash. A pair of opaque plastic front and rear cover parts house the main body part between them to complete the camera unit. The rear cover part connects to the main body part and/or to the front cover part to make the main body part light-tight. A decorative cardboard outer box or label at least partially covers the camera unit and has respective openings for the taking lens, etc.
After each picture is taken with the one-time-use camera, the photographer manually rotates the thumbwheel in a film winding direction to similarly rotate the film spool inside the film cartridge. This winds an exposed frame of the filmstrip into the film cartridge and moves a fresh frame of the filmstrip from the unexposed film roll to the backframe opening. The rewinding movement of the filmstrip the equivalent of slightly more than one frame width rotates the metering sprocket in engagement with the filmstrip to decrement the frame counter to its next lower-numbered setting and to pivot a metering lever into engagement with the thumbwheel in order to prevent further manual rotation of the thumbwheel. Manually depressing the shutter release button to take another picture pivots the metering lever out of engagement with the thumbwheel to permit renewed rotation of the thumbwheel. When the maximum number of exposures available on the filmstrip have been made, and the filmstrip is completely wound into the film cartridge, the one-time-use camera is given to a photofinisher who tears the outer box off the camera unit, separates the rear cover part from the main body part, and removes the film cartridge with the exposed filmstrip from the cartridge receiving chamber. Then, he removes the exposed filmstrip from the film cartridge to develop the negatives and make prints for the customer. At least some of the used camera parts may be recycled, i.e. reused, to remanufacture the camera.
One-time-use cameras, as well as reloadable cameras, for the new "Advanced Photo System" can give you not just one print format, but a choice of three print formats. For the classic proportions of a 35 mm print, the photographer chooses the "C" format. For a wider view, the full-frame "H" format is chosen. And for an even wider look, the "P" format is chosen to provide a sweeping panoramic print. The camera records the choice of print format magnetically and/or optically on one longitudinal edge of the filmstrip for each exposed frame on the filmstrip. The standard encodement on film for the "H" format is the binary 0, 0, i.e. no recorded data bits. The standard encodement on film for the "P" format is either the binary 0, 1 or the binary 1, 0, i.e. one recorded data bit. The standard encodement on film for the "C" format is the binary 1, 1, i.e. two recorded data bits.
During photofinishing to make prints for the customer, the photofinisher's equipment reads the optical or magnetic encodements on film, and automatically prints each print in the encoded "C", "H" or "P" format. A "C" format print is typically 4.times.6 inches. An "H" format print is typically 4.times.7 inches. And a "P" format print is typically 4.times.10 inches or 4.times.11.5 inches. No matter which format "C", "H" or "P" is selected in the camera, the exposed frames on the filmstrip are always in the "H" format. This allows re-prints to be made in any of the three formats rather than just in the selected format.
The photographer will know how much of the subject being photographed will be included in the "C", "H" or "P" format print because the viewfinder in the camera typically includes a variable state masking device, such as a mechanical masking blade or an electronic masking liquid crystal display, for framing the subject according to the particular format that is selected. A manually operated format selector is provided to change the state of the masking device to the view the desired format in the viewfinder and to record the choice of format magnetically and/or optically on one longitudinal edge of the filmstrip for each exposed frame on the filmstrip.